Being Alone Is Lonely!
by NeroAutore
Summary: Being able to read people's mind, he was abandoned. Called a freak. Living alone with only Grandpa Timoteo supporting him by the back. Is he going to find a friend? Pairings undecided! AU! OOC!Tsuna [ON HIATUS!]
1. Chapter 1

**Being Alone is Lonely!**

* * *

'_Ding Dong…'_

The school bell rang. The students were still walking while talking to each other. But for some reason, the students seem to walk away from a boy, forming a big circle around him. Maybe they are avoiding him? Wait, scratch that. They _**are **_avoiding him.

They were whispering while looking at the brunet. The boy had spiky brown hair, chocolate brown eyes that seem to have lost its emotion. Empty dark brown. He doesn't seem to care about his surrounding, continue walking towards the school.

'_Mm… How am I alone? Oh yes, ever since then…'_

* * *

**[Flashback]**

"Waaaaa~" The baby cried loudly and continuously in a pair of warm arms, while the owner of the arms tried to calm the baby down.

She seems to be the mother as tears drip down from her teary eyes. She put the baby near her while smiling. "Welcome to the world, Tsu-kun…"

* * *

**-Time skip-**

"Tsu-kun… Tsuna…Tsunayoshi. Good morning! Breakfast is ready." Nana, Tsuna's mother, shook her 5 years old son awake.

He stirred awake, rubbing his eyes as he set up onto the bed. "What's for breakfast?"

Nana giggled, "What do you think it is? ~"

Tsuna immediately reply with glee, "Omulete rice!"

Nana was shocked; "Eh?" she blinked before announcing. "You are right!"

"Wai~" Tsuna jumped into his mother's arms.

* * *

**-Time skip by a few minutes-**

"Would you like more coffee, dear?" Nana asked her husband, Iemitsu.

"Sure, that sounds good."

Tsuna blinked, "Mama, Papa said he'd rather have tea."

Both of them looked at Tsuna. "Eh?"

Nana looked at Iemitsu, "Is that true, dear?"

"Well…" Iemitsu tried laughing it off before saying, "I don't know how you knew that, Tsuna."

Tsuna globed down his food while tilting his head in confusion.

* * *

**-Time skip-**

"Jan-ken-poi!" Tsuna won.

"I win! You are it, Mokashi-san!" Tsuna jumped happily.

The said boy pouted. "It's always us! No fair, Tsuna!"

Tsuna tilted his head, "It's sure fair! It's scissors-paper-rock after all. "

The group asked, "How do you even win so easily. No fair~"

Tsuna giggled. "It's easy. You're all saying what you are going to shoot."

"Eh?"

* * *

**-Time skip-**

"Papa, Mama. Look, look! Oji-sama bought this for me!" Tsuna jumped around trying to draw his parents' attention.

They looked up at Tsuna. Nana looked at him before taking photos of Tsuna.

"It's very cute, Tsu-kun."

"Yeah, you have sure grown, Tsuna."

"Mou! Mama, I am not a girl! Papa, don't call me 'shorty'!" Tsuna pouted while frowning.

"Huh?"

* * *

**-Time skip-**

"Tsu-kun is a compulsive liar?" Nana was shocked. Her son is never like that.

"Y-yes…You see, everything he says is untrue. Some of his classmates have been hurt, but we've received numerous complaints from parents."

* * *

**-Time skip again-**

"I'll let you take care of that, I'm going to Italy soon to my boss." Iemitsu didn't even blink an eye to what he was saying.

"But, dear…" Nana paused.

"Raising a child is the mother's job, isn't it?" Iemitsu took off his jacket, giving it to Nana. "I've got an early start tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

* * *

**-Time skip-**

"Hmm… What could this be…" The doctor tried to figure out what is wrong with Tsuna.

Nanas have been bringing Tsuna to every hospital for check-up, yet none of them knows anything.

"Your daughter is perfectly normal." One doctor said.

"There's nothing I can do…" Another doctor shook his head.

Frustrated, Nana tried every single place that can cure her son.

* * *

**-Time skip-**

"Wait a minute!" Nana shouted as she was pushed out of the hospital.

"Please, just leave!" The nurse pushed her out forcefully.

Finally, Tsuna spoke, looking very sad and confused. "Mama, am I sick?"

Nana didn't say anything but just stared at him as if very afraid of him.

Tsuna started to cry, "No one will play with me. They say I'm a creepy person who only says weird things."

Nana tried to calm him down but to no avail. Then her phone rang.

With eyebrows frowned heavily, she answered the phone. "Dear, when are you coming home?! We need to talk about Tsuna!"

"I told you that I'll let you take care of Tsuna. Also, I am going to be late, so I wouldn't make it for dinner." With that, Iemitsu hang off.

"Dear? Dear!"

* * *

**-Time skip-**

"Something evil has possessed my son! Please, do something to exorcise it!" She was losing her mind. Her son. Her husband. Everything.

"I-I can't help you. I am but a simple priest."

* * *

**-Time skip-**

"Uh… why… Why only my son?" She poured the rest of the beer into her cup. She's breaking down, she can't do anything. Maybe she should…

Her thought was interrupted by her son calling for her. She looked at her son.

"Papa will come home tomorrow." Tsuna tried to comfort his mother.

Then, Nana finally released her anger. "Shut up! Whose fault do you think this is?!" She threw her cup filled with beer, at Tsuna.

Tsuna flinched at the breaking of the cup just beside him, missing him by a bit.

Nana realized what she has done. Looking at Tsuna, who was at the edge of crying, she turned around not facing Tsuna but the opposite.

Tsuna hugged his teddy bear while shaking in fear.

* * *

**-Time skip-**

"Oji-sama. Lately, Mama drinks a lot, and gets mad so easily. And Papa won't even come home. Mama, Papa and my friends… Do they all hate Tsu-kun?" Tsuna sat on his grandpa's lap.

"Silly boy. You know that is not true." He pats Tsuna's head in comfort. Only him, only he's the one that doesn't think of Tsuna, the way the others said about him.

* * *

**-Time skip-**

Iemitsu is finally home. They were sitting at the sofas. Tsuna ran to him, hugging him. He giggled.

"You'll stay with us all day, right?"

Iemitsu smiled but it was _fake_, "I'm sorry, Tsuna. I have to go this evening."

"Eh?"

"I've got something to do as well." Nana sent her apology smile. _Fake…_

Tsuna blurred out all his words. "Papa, you're going to a hotel with Oregano-san?"

"W-wha-" Iemitsu stuttered.

"And Mama, you are going to dinner with Yoshino-san! No fair! I'm going too!"

Nana gasped. She threw down her magazine and stood up. Glaring at Iemitsu. "What is she talking about, dear?!"

"I-I don't know anyone by that name!" Iemitsu stood up too, counter-attacking back to Nana. "And what about you?! Who is that man?!"

Nana faked her reason. "Y-you have to believe me, dear! Tsunayoshi is just saying whatever he wants and…" She trailed off, glaring at Tsuna with hateful eyes.

Iemitsu did the same. "Again? You are doing it again?!"

Nana commented, "That's cruel, Tsunayoshi. How much do you have to ruin our lives before you are satisfied?!"

Tsuna stared at them fearfully, "Mama… Papa…"

* * *

**-Time skip-**

"Wait, Nana! Not just him, but you, too? What will you do about Tsunayoshi-kun?" Timoteo, Tsuna's grandpa, asked, as he hugged Tsuna close to him.

Tsuna was crying, he didn't understand… Understand… Why is this happening? Is it because of him? Maybe it's because of him. Mama is glaring at him with hateful eyes. It hurts…

"Otou-sama, I don't care about that boy anymore!" Nana said with no emotions in her eyes.

"What on earth are you saying?!" Timoteo scolded.

Tsuna let go off Timoteo's hand before running towards Nana. "Mama, wait! I'll never do anything to make you mad again! I'll even do the cooking and cleaning! So Mama, please don't go!"

Nana just violently pushed Tsuna away onto the floor, shocking Tsuna and Timoteo.

Timoteo ran to Tsuna and help him before shouting at Nana. "What have you done?!"

Nana glared at Tsuna, and said the sentence that Tsuna didn't want to hear.

"I should never have given birth to you." Tsuna's eyes widened.

Nana walked out of the house without any more words.

"Wait, Nana!" Timoteo shouted.

"…rry. I'm sorry… I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Tsuna looked down to the floor with eyes of broken emotions. Blank.

* * *

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

**-Time skip-**

"Finally, we're getting rid of this troublemaker." The principal thought as Tsuna bowed at him, taking his leave.

* * *

**-Time skip-**

"I'm Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you all." Tsuna introduced himself through his emotionless voice before walking toward the empty seat.

"H-hey, Tsunayoshi…" The teacher trailed off as the students started to whisper among themselves.

'_This one's going to be a pain.' _The teacher sighed.

Tsuna stopped in his track while saying "Sorry for being a pain."

'_What was that? What a freak."_

'_Poor Takeshi-sama, having to sit next to him. I would sit with Takeshi-sama! Kyaaa~'_

…was the students' thinking…

'_It's the same no matter where I go… If only everyone would ignore me, like he is. I'd satisfied…' He thought as he looked at the one who he is going to sit with…_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Well… I just wrote a new story! Sorry, too busy in school… Anyway, if anyone notice, this story is kind of follows the anime called Kotoura-san. Well, of course I am not following the anime exactly… Btw, is it good? Bad? Please Review about it so i know if i should continue the story. But be warned that i might update very slowly... Thank you for Reading!**

**First Published: 11 Jan 2013**

**Edited #1: 15 Jan 2013 - Some errors...**

* * *

**NeroAutore signing off ~**

**Ciao Ciao ~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Being Alone is Lonely!**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! ONLY THE PLOT!(o^-^)o

**Warning: **Super OOCness! Grammar!

* * *

**A/N: Oh… my… god… How is this story good?! I got 13 reviews for the first chapter~ *doing happy dance* Thank you soooooo much for all the Favs, Follows and the lovely reviews! XD Sorry for not be able to update earlier! Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Thank you **Lexie-chan94, zero-amu, Rikkai and hyotei lover, katsuchan21, Seithr-Kairy, XxPurexSoulxX, FallenxLinkin, Belle-kurama-style-bankai, Mimi522, XxKatelynnexX, chloroplasm, HIBIRDx3, KatoKimeka-chan, hyper kitten, elusiveangel35. Jade36963, Raevi, VongolaFamilia, benziiy.s, Bleachtoshiro, shugoshugomix, Uwaaah, Jetime, AngelHonoreku, iNeedFanfiction, Sparr0w-san, Ochie94, 5862-senbonzakura **for the Favs!

Thank you **Angelic Phantomcrow, zero-amu, Mischievously, GreenDrkness, Rikkai and hyotei lover, Kyara17, Skilvh and Shilvh, SteamRaven, La Signora Della Grande Cielo, Rozelia13, katsuchan21, nadLeeH'108, XxPurexSoulxX, FallenxLinkin, Belle-kurama-style-bankai, Mimi522, silent-insaneminako, chloroplasm, HIBIRDx3, Code-00, elusiveangel35, AnimeM4nga, Raevi, VongolaFamilia, benziiy.s, Bleachtoshiro, shugoshugomix, 2takuya, Eovin, Jetime, iNeedFanfiction, Markhal, Sparr0w-san, Ochie94, Naruta13, Ankou13 **for Following!

Thank you **elusiveangel35, VongolaFamilia** for favoring me! P ( = ' u ' = ) q

* * *

**Now for the reviews:**

**Lexie-chan94:** Mm... For some reason, I haven't plan anything yet... Still thinking about whether if I should put this as mafia-based AU... Yeah, they are idiots! XD

**hibary-kyo:** ¡Gracias! (Google Translated...)

**GreenDrkness:** Mm... I am not so sure yet. Thank you for reviewing!

**Rikkai and hyotei lover:** Of course they would be there! Mm... I don't know. Should put it as friendship and pairings?

**Kyara17:** Hehe. Voici le deuxième chapitre! (Google Translated...)

**La Signora Della Grande Cielo:** Geh... I didn't notice that I did such a big mistake... Sorry! Well, Tsuna is a boy! Glad that you are interested in my fics! XD

**CH0C0CANDYZ:** So sorry for the big mistake! Tsuna is a boy in here.

**FallenxLinkin:** Maybe? Since Hibari is in the school already and is prefect! (Duh...) XD Hahaha! Thanks for the idea!

**Raevi:** Kyaaa~ Thank you so much~

**poisson (Guest):** Thank you! Here is second chapter!

**oliverte (Guest):** Merci! C'est peut-être un peu de All27? Tsuna est un garçon! Désolé pour la grosse erreur!

**Jetime:** Glad you like it! Mm... Haven't thought about it yet... Thanks! Mew~ He's so cute~ I wanna hug him too! XD

**Sparr0w-san:** To be true, I also think that this Fanfic shouldn't be shounen ai... I don't let's see how will turn out! XD

* * *

**And also! Tsuna is a boy! Sorry for the previous big mistake! Tsuna is a boy! A boy! XD**

**And for their age, it's the same as the anime. 14-15 for Tsuna and Co.**

* * *

_Recapping time~_

'_It's the same no matter where I go… If only everyone would ignore me, like he is. I'd satisfied…' He thought as he looked at the one who he is going to sit with…_

* * *

**[Chapter 2]**

He looked into his (Yamamoto's) mind:

The scene was a baseball field and he was there playing and the ball came to him annnnnd- HOMERUN!

Tsuna snapped out of it, when the scene was over. He looked at the boy, Yamamoto Takeshi, emotionlessly. He was looking at Tsuna and blink before asking,

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Eh?" Tsuna's eye widened. His eye showed a spark of light.

This is the first time that he met such a straightforward person. So weird…

* * *

**-Time skip-**

The third lesson is over and Tsuna just read his book since it was a free period. Just then, two girls came towards him, asking

"Ne, Tsunayoshi-san, where did you move here from?" The first girl was having a fake smile. Tsuna saw her through and her real thought was:

'_Not that I really want to know. Ahh… I should never have become the class representative.'_

Tsuna just answer her thoughts, "If you don't want to know, then don't ask."

"E-eh?"

The second girl asked another question and again with the same fake smile, "U-uh, which club are you going to join?"

Her real thoughts were, _'Please don't join the tennis club…'_

Tsuna blurred out his answer without even looking at the two of them, just his book, "Don't worry. I'm not interested in Tennis."

"Huh?" The two of them frowned before walking off.

"What's with him? Creepy…" was the first girl whispers to her classmates.

Overheard their conversation, Yamamoto looked over at Tsuna with interested eyes. He was about to call out to him before a girl called him.

"Takeshi-sama!"

Yamamoto looked at her, "What's up, Moritani?"

"You know, the invitation I gave you."

"Oh that invitation to your house for a party?"

Moritani nodded while hoping for the answer she wants.

"Gomen, I need to refuse your invitation!"

The girl frosted in shock. "T-Takeshi-sama…" She walked off with her friends comforting her.

Yamamoto just grinned at them. _'Am I that popular? Girls keep inviting me to their house and the boys keep hanging out with me."_

"Not really. Those are not really friends at all. They are just after your popularity." A voice sounded beside him or rather next to him.

"Huh? Yamamoto looked at Tsuna.

Tsuna continued his sentence and again without looking at him. "I heard you, so I just blurted that out. I'm Sorry."

"You heard me? Did I say it out loud? That will be embarrassing!" Yamamoto panicked. **(A/N: Sorry. OOC!Yamamoto…)**

* * *

**-Time skip, one week later-**

At first, people talked to Tsuna. They were all curious about him.

* * *

**-Two weeks later-**

People started to leave Tsuna alone and his book.

* * *

**-Three weeks later-**

By then, no one was talking to Tsuna anymore. They all think that Tsuna is creepy and stuff like that. But Tsuna just ignore them. He was used to it…

*Ding dong ding dong*

Lunch break time is here. Everyone started joining tables together to eat, except for Tsuna.

Just then, Yamamoto came towards Tsuna with his own lunch box and say, "Let's eat together, Tsuna!"

The rest of the class started whispering to each other. Saying that what is Yamamoto thinking? Siting with that monster…

Yamamoto ignored all of them and sat in front of Tsuna. Opening his lunch box and started eating. He looked at Tsuna's orange lunch box.

'_Waa! That's looked delicious… I wonder if he will give me a bite…' _

Reading his mind, Tsuna sighed inwardly before pushing his lunch box toward Yamamoto. "Do what you want."

"Eh? Really?!" Yamamoto beamed brightly at Tsuna before taking the tamagoyaki from the lunch box. "Sankyuu na!"

He took a bite, _'Whoa, it's good! Didn't Tsuna make this?'_

"I did."

Yamamoto clapped. "That's awesome! Can you really read my mind? Just like everyone in the class said!" He paused before moving closer to Tsuna and whisper into his ears.

"But keep the magic tricks to the minimum, ok? If you go overboard, you'll scare people off, and it'll hard to make new friends!"

Tsuna looked up from his lunch box, "That's none of your business and it's not magic-" Before Tsuna could finish his sentence, Yamamoto stole a croquette.

"I got the croquette!" He gobbled it down, leaving a startled Tsuna.

"Hey! Don't just take that without asking!" Tsuna shouted but Yamamoto just winked at him.

Tsuna looked away, before becoming the emotionlessly Tsuna again. He cannot afford to be lied again. Never trust anyone…

* * *

**-Time skip-**

From now and then, Yamamoto just greets Tsuna every morning, shocking the class.

"Morning, Tsuna!"

Tsuna continued reading his book, pretending that he's not there.

Yamamoto greeted him again in a begging way. "Morning!"

Tsuna looked away, trying to avoid him.

* * *

**-During PE lessons-**

Yamamoto was doing the exercise with Kazuma, when he spotted Tsuna without any partner.

"Oi! Tsuna, let's pair up!" He ran towards Tsuna while Tsuna was trying to run away from him.

"Hey, Yamamoto!" Kazuma sobbed.

* * *

**-After school-**

Tsuna was walking down the road, before being spotted by Yamamoto again.

"Tsuna! Let's walk home together sometimes!"

"I am going this way." Tsuna stated as he turned to the right.

He glared at Yamamoto who was following him.

"I am going this way too!" Yamamoto reasoned with him.

Tsuna turned away, "So it seems…"

They walked for a distance in silence until the bridge, when Yamamoto asked Tsuna.

"Are you used to the school yet?" Silence…. "Are you making friends?" Another silence… "Come on! Talk to me!"

Tsuna stopped in his track, still not looking at Yamamoto. "Why are you hanging around me?"

Yamamoto tilted his head, "What do you mean by, why? Of course I…" He paused for a while. "Wait, why do I?"

'_Wait, why do I?'_

Tsuna giggled softly not letting Yamamoto hear it. His thoughts are the exactly the same as his speaking.

"You are so dumb…"

Yamamoto snapped out of his thoughts before asking again.

"Oh yeah! Hey, so tell me… What's your secret to that mind reading trick you do?"

Tsuna's eyes widened before his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"That's so cool! If I could read people's minds, I could do anything!"

Tsuna trembled in tears, not that Yamamoto saw it.

"Idiot… There's nothing cool about it. You idiot."

Yamamoto protested. "What do you mean by 'idiot'?"

Tsuna turned around, "I called you an idiot because you are an idiot! You don't even know anything!"

Tsuna ran off. "Hey, Tsuna!"

Yamamoto didn't except that to happen… Maybe it will settle out tomorrow…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: I finished! Goody and Bady? Please review and tell me about your feelings and I know that this chapter is a bit of rush and too much dialogues! Btw, should this story be a Mafia-based? I don't really know myself so I will ask you guys whether if you prefer a Non-mafia or Mafia-based! Please R&R!**

**First Published: 21 Jan 2012**

* * *

**Well… see you in the next Chapter! :D**

**NeroAutore here! Signing off~**

**Ciao Ciao~ **


End file.
